A Simple Solution
by Fandom-Geek17
Summary: Arya and Gendry tries to get some time for themselves and fail miserably until Gendry comes up with a solution. Modern AU oneshot! Fluff without any real plot! Rated M for a reason!
**This is just a one shot! Just fluff basically, and some smut without any real plot! I just had to get it out of my head! So here it is! Modern AU! The age difference between Arya and Gendry is one year (a lot less than I usually write). Enjoy!**

A simple solution

"And he's just so disgusting, you know?" Arya complained to a smirking Gendry as he prepared a sandwich in the kitchen. "I mean he's sitting there a few benches away from me and he's just coughing _everywhere_! There is seriously no shame in his body!"

"He probably just has a cold" Gendry offered as he spread some chicken over the bread.

"Probably! But at least I cough into my arm _discreetly_ so no one is bothered by it when I have a cold. What is he even doing in the math class?"

"My best guess is that he's trying to pass senior year of high school…" Gendry smirked at her.

"No shit, stupid bull! I mean he should be home if he's sick! I have a fencing competition coming up and the last thing I need is to postpone it just because he can't keep his germs to himself."

"You done?" Gendry asked with a playful smile on his beautiful face and one of his eyebrows raised as he handed over the sandwich to her.

"Yes…" Arya pouted and accepted the sandwich to take a large bite of it. Gendry chuckled at her antics and started buttering a new slice of bread for himself.

"My poor baby" Gendry cooed sarcastically when they finished their sandwiches. He put the dishes in the sink and then pulled her into his arms to nuzzle her neck. "Maybe you need a distraction? Nobody's home."

"Mm" Arya agreed and tilted her neck to allow him better access. "Distract away…" His lips closed in on the little nook behind her ear and started kissing and nipping, making her sigh contentedly.

Arya tangled her fingers in the hair on the nape of his neck and yanked him to her lips so she could kiss him hard. Their lips molded and their tongues battled for dominance as Arya threw her arms around his neck to pull him closer. One of Gendry's hands cradled her neck and the other one slipped into her back pocket.

Her lips left his to assault his neck. She kissed her way down his stubbled jaw and his neck until she reached his collarbone. Then she pulled the neckline of his henley out the way so she could start kissing and licking his right collarbone. Gendry groaned when she nipped at it.

Gendry picked her up and carried her to his room where he gently lay her down on the bed. He kissed her gently and she started tugging at his shirt when-

" _Gen? Arya? Where are you? I thought we were going to the movies!"_ Hot Pie's voice floated through the apartment.

Arya groaned and leaned back against the pillows. Why couldn't Hot Pie just have arrived an hour later? This was the only con with Gendry starting college, there was no privacy for them to get it on. He used to live with his mother but since he had worked his ass off since he was fourteen to help his mom pay his future college bills he wanted the full package. Not that Arya didn't like Hot Pie, because she did, he just had bad timing… _a lot_.

"We'll be right out" Gendry called back and leaned his forehead against Arya's. "Tomorrow" he whispered. Arya nodded and he placed one kiss on her nose and a second one on the part between her breasts that were exposed in the neckline of her top.

"Tomorrow" she agreed and they both got up to meet up with Hot Pie.

XXX

Arya awoke surrounded by his warmth the next morning. She was wearing his t-shirt but she could feel his warm, shirtless body through the fabric. His arm was securely draped over her stomach. Arya yawned and tried to stretch as carefully as possible as to not wake him.

"Morning" Gendry murmured, apparently already awake, and inhaled the scent from her hair. "You smell good."

Arya smirked and turned in his embrace so she could face him. She buried her nose in his bare chest, the thin black hairs tickling her. "You don't smell so bad yourself." It was quiet for a moment.

"It's Saturday…"

"And thank The Gods for that…"

Gendry chuckled and shifted their positions so she was lying on top of his chest. Her hair cascaded down on both sides and covered them. Arya kissed him hard and Gendry ran his hands through her hair to move it out of the way. One of his hands moved down her slender body to cup her rounded bottom. She could feel jolts of electricity shoot down to her center and her clit throbbed.

Arya broke the kiss with a gasp when Gendry's hand found her clit under her panties and started pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. "Oh gods, Gendry!"

"Arya you're late and you really need to get a move on- _woah!_ " Gendry's fingers quickly disappeared from her center and Arya looked up to see her sister standing in the doorway to Gendry's room was an expression that was both shocked and amused.

"Sansa!" Arya exclaimed and quickly rolled off Gendry, but in a way so she could help him conceal his erection. "How did you get in?"

"Hot Pie let me in" Sansa answered simply and leaned back against the doorframe. She eyed Arya and her embarrassed boyfriend for a moment. "Not that I'm not glad you're getting some sexy time, but we have a hair appointment at eleven so you need to hurry up."

Arya shot her sister a defiant look. "I already told you the other day, I don't need a haircut."

"Arya" Gendry started slowly and put a hand on her shoulder. "Didn't you decide this like a week ago? Maybe you should-" He interrupted himself with a groan when Arya pushed her ass into his erection to quiet him.

"Like you said, I'm enjoying my sexy time with my sex god boyfriend, so let me do that."

Sansa raised an eyebrow at her. "First of all honey, look at those split ends. Second, you're not the only one with a sex god boyfriend, so get your lazy ass out of bed so I can get my own action going."

Arya could practically hear Gendry blush behind her at her and her sister's casual talk of sex, and her sex life with him. "Okay… But get out of this room so I can get dressed."

As soon as Sansa was out, Arya turned in the bed and pushed Gendry back against the pillows and sat up to straddle him. She pulled down his boxers and took a grip on his very hard manhood, extracting a groan from him. Without wasting any more time, she pulled her panties to one side and sunk down on him.

Gendry moaned and let his hands slide up her legs, her hips, waist to cup and message her breasts under the shirt she was wearing. Arya moved in an up and down, round and round motion for a couple of seconds before abruptly getting of him and scrambling out of the bed.

"What the- Tease!" Gendry complained and watched her pull off his t-shirt so her breasts were on full display for him. She turned around and on purpose wiggled her ass more than necessary as she shrugged out of her panties. Gendry whined like a little kid being denied candy before dinner.

"I just needed to get a taste of what I'll be returning for later" she teased and gave him a quick peck before putting on some decent clothing.

XXX

But apparently she couldn't get back to have sex with Gendry. Apparently the stupid hair appointment would take hours because Sansa _and_ Margaery who was coming along were getting both a cut and color which took a couple of hours each and then Arya had to get her hair cut.

Then after that Catelyn had wanted everyone to stop by for late lunch /early dinner. And that _of course_ had to come with wearing a skirt. At first Arya tried to escape it but Sansa had also been sneaky. She was ready to strangle the redhead when she pulled out a skirt in Arya's size from her purse.

Well at the dinner with her family, there was only one positive thing about the skirt. It had been relatively easy for Arya and Gendry to sneak off during all the boring shop talk before the first course and make their way to her room. After Gendry had laid her down on the bed all he had to do was hike the skirt up to her hips and for Arya to 'forget' to wear any underwear.

Gendry's lips were caressing her core and clit, kissing, licking, sucking and nipping. Arya's hands pulled and yanked hard at his hair, completely ignoring the fact that if Gendry emerged from her bedroom with messy hair, people might get some ideas.

Her back arched from the bed and she let out a loud moan when he pushed his tongue inside of her. She whimpered in disappointment when his tongue suddenly retreated. "Babe" Gendry warned, his breath hot on her wet pussy. "You have to stay quiet. Otherwise they're going to hear us."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Arya responded quickly, wanting nothing more than for Gendry to go back and give her the pleasure she had been wanting the past two days. She roughly put her hand over her mouth to appease Gendry when he returned to the task at hand.

He slipped one of his talented fingers inside her and sucked hard on her clit. Arya could feel herself nearing that wonderful edge and thrust her hips upwards.

Suddenly a knock interrupted them and Gendry's mouth once again disappeared from where she desperately wanted it. She hit the bed covers hard in frustration. Really? Again?

"What?" Arya called angrily to whoever it was whilst Gendry rested his forehead against her thigh, his ears noticeably red.

"Mum told me to get you since she's serving dinner. Can I come in?" Arya never thought she'd be that mad to hear the voice of her youngest brother Rickon.

"No" Arya snapped quickly in reply. She would prefer him to remain oblivious about what she and Gendry did when they were bored. "Just go downstairs and we'll be right there…" Rickon muttered something and they could hear him leaving. "If everyone are going to keep doing this, I'm never going to orgasm again" she complained when Gendry pulled her skirt down again, looking more embarrassed and guilty that what was okay considering the fact that they had to face her whole family in a minute.

"Yes you are" Gendry assured her. He kissed her in what was supposed to be a reassuring manner, but what only reminded her of what she could have had if they had been alone in this house or at his dorm. "We'll try again."

"You always say that. You're not the one who always gets all wet and horny and then is forced to act as if nothing happened."

Gendry only quirked an eyebrow and took her hand to place it over his crotch. She could feel his hard erection straining against his trousers and suddenly felt bad for what she had said. "I'll have you know that it's not the best feeling to always get a hard on and having to take a cold shower every time because we get interrupted."

She removed her hand from his crotch and used it entwine their fingers. "Sorry…"

XXX

This was it. They were finally alone. Sunday evening, Gendry had taken the evening off for her sake, Hot Pie worked late at the bakery and there wasn't a family member in sight. Gendry had his hand down her shorts and his lips nipped and sucked at her pulse point.

Everywhere Gendry stroked, from the top of her slit to the bottom left a trail of fire and a need for more. Arya's lips sought his and tangled in a passionate kiss. She unzipped his jeans the best she could and snaked her hand down his underwear and started stroking him. Gendry's body went rigid for a moment before he let out a loud growl and went back to nipping hard at her neck.

He pushed his jeans down and kicked them off and pulled off his t-shirt. Arya watched his impressive body for a moment. "You're so fucking hot" she breathed and licked her lips.

Gendry smirked. "It's nothing compared to you" he murmured and helped her remove first her shirt and bra before Arya pushed her shorts down. She couldn't help the moan that left her mouth when Gendry used his teeth to pull down her panties.

"Arya?!"

She looked up to see _Jon_ standing in the doorway much like Sansa had the day before. But unlike Sansa Jon didn't look amused. He looked like he was either going to faint or lash out.

" _What the fuck?_ " Arya screamed. "What is my life?" Gendry quickly got off her and covered the both of them with one of the sheets, but Arya had had enough of being interrupted. Was she _ever_ going to finish? "What in the seven hells are you doing here?"

The tone seemed to annoy Jon since he stood his full height and folded his arms across his chest. "It's a school night and-" He eyed them both (okay more Gendry) with a disapproving look. "Ugh, I can't even handle this. Come on, we're going home."

"Hell no!" She grabbed one of the blankets and tugged at it with so much force that poor Gendry fell down on the floor with a grunt. She wrapped it around herself like a towel and stood up with a fierce look in her eyes. "What is it with all you people? Can't a girl have one measly orgasm in peace? Is that too much to ask for?"

She was all up in Jon's face screaming her frustration. But he only looked at her for a split second before pulling the blanket up higher to cover more of her cleavage. "Put your clothes on" he said and left the room.

"This is fucking ridiculous" Arya told Gendry who was too busy pinching the bridge of his nose to answer, so he only nodded instead.

XXX

A couple of days later, Arya was still pissed off with Jon for disturbing them. Hot Pie, Sansa and Rickon she could forgive. But Jon had been the last straw.

Gendry was currently trying his best to make her relax. They shared the tub in Gendry's bathroom, admittedly it was a bit cramped, but she didn't care. His fingers pressed and rubbed at her shoulders and shoulder blades.

Eventually, Arya sighed and leaned back against his shoulder, resting her face in the crook of his neck. Gendry sighed back in response and grabbed a sponge which had been floating around and used it to squeeze some water over her.

"I've been thinking about something" he murmured.

"Hmm?" Arya craned her neck a little and started planting small kisses up and down this throat.

"Yeah… I think maybe we should start looking for our own place…"

Arya rose from her position so quickly, some water splashed out of the tub. "What?"

"I only thought, you know we're both tired of not having any privacy, we're both legal, we've been dating for six months, I work at Mott's pretty much every day after class and you have your part time job so we can both help with the bills and stuff." He looked sheepish. "But if you don't want to then-"

Arya cut him off with a passionate kiss, which she couldn't help but smile into, and tangled her hands in his wet hair. Gendry responded just as eagerly and pulled her to him.

"But what about Hot Pie?" Arya asked when they broke apart.

"He will understand" Gendry assured her.

"Okay…" Arya traced his jaw with her fingers. "On one condition. We start looking for apartments as soon as we wake up tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal!"

 **Like I said, basically just fluff without any real plot! Leave a review with your thoughts!**


End file.
